Hoy es el último día de sus vidas
by Mariohn
Summary: A veces el aire necesita ser consumido para poder seguir existiendo. Yaoi, NS.


_Naruto Pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto._

_Nota: Comienza con Sasuke, después viene Naruto. En ese orden va._

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

La luz de la tarde por la ventana le da un toque bastante más demacrado al lugar de lo que merece. Pero a decir verdad, él no tiene intenciones de cambiarlo. Ni los tuvo. Ni los tendrá. Aún esa estúpida idea de que debe mantener las cosas como son, de que debe salvar los restos de un pasado que planea perseguirlo de por vida siguen en su cabeza. Aun cuando todas las mañanas le repitan que no puede seguir viviendo así o porque todo a su alrededor parece progresar. Él mismo avanza a pasos lentos, algo que ha terminado por aterrorizarlo. Pero la idea de que terminará su vida en solitario, en aquella habitación donde a pesar de los años en distancia no parecía cambiar en lo más mínimo le da a entender que no es necesario que la vida pueda seguir.

Que su cuerpo avanza, que él respira y seguirá respirando hasta el ultimo aliento. Pero que puede vivir de recuerdos, de su pasado.

De Itachi.

Del recuerdo de lo que él mismo fue.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Le ha acompañado desde siempre. Aún en la distancia. Sobre todo cuando las cosas se han dado de tal manera que él pueda volver. De que la guerra ninja ha acabado y lo único que queda de eso es el terror colectivo de que vuelva a repetirse y por lo tanto, aquella instancia donde tuvieron que construir lo quebrado. Dos años en la cárcel es poco para todo lo que Sasuke ha hecho y aun así Naruto no ha desistido. Dos años le ha tomado el intentar construir aquel ego perdido, aquella personalidad quebrantada por sus propias convicciones, con sus propios pensamientos. Con aquella idea de permanecer con la culpa de sus actos a pesar de ser una consecuencia de las decisiones de la misma aldea donde ahora mismo ambos viven. Sabe, está seguro que aquel pegamento que ha usado para sanar sus heridas no es más que un sueño de corta duración que él mismo se ha montado. Que el deseo porque él viva, porque él siga existiendo le hace alucinar con el día de volver a ver a aquel Sasuke que hoy mismo no es más una sombra de lo que fue. Encerrado en una habitación con una ventana lo bastante grande pero pequeña para Naruto, encerrado en una casa llena de recuerdos, de sufrimientos parece ser el único deseo para Sasuke.

Pero también es consiente que lo único que puede hacer, además de insistir es esperar.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Mañana parece ser el fin.

Está seguro de que él no lo sabe, pero es la única forma. No sabe como sentirse al respecto, el pensar como la vida se mueve de tal forma que Naruto también ha decidido seguir avanzando le produce una sensación inquietante. Dejarlo atrás. Pero Sasuke ha decidido por si mismo que debe quedarse atrás, que no puede avanzar como los demás.

Y Naruto parece querer despertar.

Están ambos sentados en la escalinata que da hacia el patio. Naruto trajo tabaco, habito que Sasuke ha adquirido desde hace poco tiempo. No suele fumar más que con Naruto, cuando Naruto entra a su casa sin permiso y se autoproclama dueño de su casa, de su vida. De sus costumbres. Cuando lo fuerza a hacer cosas que Sasuke no haría por otra persona como el salir de ahí. Como el intentar vivir. Pero ahora mismo piensa que como es el último día puede hacer un esfuerzo. El último. Porque mañana mismo las cosas cambiarán.

Porque es el último día.

–**Vas a casarte **–repite. No hay resentimiento -tampoco tendría porque haberlo- pero sí aquel tono carente de emociones que ha manejado desde hace tiempo. Es el claro indicio de que la vida para él sigue corriendo. Que Naruto, a pesar de vivir en medio del pasado y del futuro que le espera ha hecho un paso atrás. Que olvida, que decide dejarlo todo atrás. Y para alguien que puede entender eso, que puede darse cuenta el mal que le ha hecho desde que permitió que volviera a su vida es la mejor decisión.

Naruto lo mira un momento. Sus azules como el océano observan sus ojos. Antes, con una chispa de vida. Ahora mismo miran sin una razón de mirar, pestañean sin una razón de ser. Y decide asentir y echar otra calada al cigarro sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a callar, a permanecer con él en silencio. Para Sasuke, la sombra de Naruto. Distinto del Naruto que ha visto con ella, con Kakashi. Y vuelve a notar aquellos pequeños cambios que le dicen que sigue respirando. Veintitantos años no hacen mella a toda una vida pero si a una gama de experiencias.

El silencio ni el ambiente ni siquiera es roto por el crujir de las ramas en otoño o por el canto de los pocos pájaros que se atreven a acercarse al lugar. Un cuervo tal vez. Es el único tipo de ave al que Sasuke presta atención y al que miraría. El que le produce nostalgia. El que le hare recordarle. El que le hace pensar en todas las cosas que ha hecho y que aún así sigue ahí. El que le hace reafirmar su decisión de quedarse ahí.

–**Iras ¿cierto?** –escucha. Alza la vista y lo observa detenidamente. Ningún sonido sale de su boca. Sasuke sabe que Naruto pregunta por la cortesía de hacerlo. Que sabe, que no hay ninguna razón por la que él deba estar ahí. Porque Konoha ya no es su hogar. Porque sus compañeros, sus amigos de antaño ya no forman parte de su existencia. Existencia, porque vida ya no hay. Le habría gustado preguntar el porque estaba aquí aun. Pero eso suponía una respuesta que no iba a llegar, porque desde el comienzo Naruto no ha sabido responder a aquel tipo de pregunta.

_–¿Por qué vuelves cada vez? –_

_–No sé… no sé porque tu sigues aquí tampoco, tebbayo –_

Siguen fumando en silencio. Y nadie dice nada. Sasuke piensa, que no hay nada que decir. Que es el último día y quisiera pasarlo en absoluta soledad y tranquilidad. Y ahora mismo, Naruto parece ser parte de esa soledad que le rodea.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Un inmobiliario. Un ser carente de vida, expresión y fundamento. Si hay algo que ha aprendido a mirar, a observarlo es a él. Su expresión ya no tiene vida. Su mirada lo mira por el hecho de que él le habla y lo orilla a hacerlo. Está seguro que de no ser así no sería mirado. Se acostumbró a estar en silencio, a morderse el labio cada vez que quiere hablar, a apretar los puños cada vez que no obtiene la reacción que necesita.

–**¿Vas a ir, cierto? **–repite. Porque quiere -necesita- una respuesta. Una afirmación de que está ahí, que en los últimos tres años no ha perdido el tiempo. Que hay algo del Sasuke que detestaba, que admiraba. Que necesitaba. Porque hoy es el último día y debe obtener algo más. Su propia impaciencia de juventud y la manera como ha estado llevando su vida se lo pedían a gritos.

Sabe, que ha estirado la cuerda demasiado. Que le han puesto un ultimátum por estar viviendo a la deriva, en medio como Sasuke solía decir. Que si quiere obtener sus propios objetivos debe cumplir, debe cumplirle a ella como ha prometido. Y para hacerla feliz debe renunciar a aquel que es parte de su vida, de su pasado. Y es algo que debe hacer. Y es algo que sabe que debe hacer. Por eso es el último día de su vida, de la existencia que se ha obligado a vivir junto a él por su bien. Con la esperanza de ver más que una sombra que se pierde con la más mínima oscuridad.

Otra calada, esta vez más profunda.

Había una botella de alcohol a su lado. Cerrado, sin abrir en lo más mínimo. Ahora mismo siente que necesita darle un trago, que le urge el olvidarse de todo, de Sasuke, de él mismo. Y bota el resto del cigarro que se consumió en sus manos con apenas dos caladas, observando como se fundía con la tierra. Aquel gesto lo ha hecho tantas veces que ya le parece condicionado. Abre la botella y le da un gran trago, se la ofrece a Sasuke. No le importa si no dice nada, por el momento, solo quiere olvidar.

Olvidar, que hoy es el último día de su vida.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Su cigarro se termina. Pero aún así acepta el gesto de Naruto y toma la botella. Sus dedos se tocan, se acarician por el hecho de estar cerca y de que tomar la botella por la parte de abajo es poco seguro para tan finos dedos de hombre. No quema, como podría haber quemado hacia años. Ahora mismo le parece que su tacto es mucho más caluroso que el suyo. Es consiente que ahora mismo no es más que un ente helado. Que prácticamente es un cadáver, un fantasma. Un muerto que debió serlo hacia muchos años y por azares del destino no lo ha sido. Había pasado mucho tiempo de que el tacto de Naruto llegara a molestarle. Sasuke da un trago hasta la mitad de la botella. Es alcohol fuerte, lo sabe. Pero hay cosas que carecen de importancia para él, como la vida que podía tener, y esa es una de ellas. Emborracharse con Naruto no es algo desconocido.

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

* * *

Se han bebido toda la botella en silencio. Aún no entiende como no es capaz de decir una palabra aún. Ni él, ni Sasuke. Y comienza como cada vez que están juntos a carcomerle la mente la idea de que está absorbiendo todo lo que es. Y no le importa. Porque dejaría de existir solo si Sasuke lo hace junto a él, si estuviera dispuesto a perecer con él. Cuando el ultimo sorbo de licor es consumido se levanta, haciéndole un gesto como que entrara por mas. Como siempre no recibe nada. Y no importa.

–**No creo que sea conveniente**–

Se voltea, dirigiéndole una mirada de cansada curiosidad, como si esperara que de pronto pudiese encontrar la solución a su vida con solo una mirada. Pero no hay nada. Y no lo habrá. Sasuke sigue mirando hacia el jardín, con la mirada perdida entre los árboles y una postura casi desfallecida. Como si faltara la más mínima briza para botar todo lo que Naruto ha intentado proteger. Y sabe que se está perdiendo. Que a pesar de que desea con toda intensidad que su tiempo siga corriendo, él se está perdiendo junto a Sasuke. Que cada segundo sin él comienza a convertirse en una agonía. Y no debe. Y sabe, que no es apropiado. Porque el desear a un muerto es equivalente a morir. Pero Naruto moriría con él, a pesar de todas las razones habidas y por haber del porque no debe dejarse desfallecer. Kurama se lo ha dicho un par de veces, Sakura otras. Era bien sabido que el fuego necesita aire para seguir subsistiendo, pero en aquella ocasión el aire no puede sobrevivir sin fuego. Y el fuego de Naruto, está por extinguirse.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Se levanta. Se necesita un poco más que la cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido para siquiera destruir sus sentidos, pero el agradable cosquilleo que produce le hace pensar, que para ser el último día no se está mal. En algún punto de su existencia piensa en su egoísmo y en la realidad de la situación. Que Naruto no debería haber venido, que él no debería haberlo dejado nunca entrar. Que el primer error fue, no centrarse en sus objetivos y el pensar de manera inconsciente que aún podría tener una familia. Sabe, que a la larga es envidia por no poder salir de ahí. Por ser consiente que su muerte se avecina y no está haciendo nada por evitarlo. Por dejar que Naruto se consuma en la oscuridad junto a él, considerándolo como el único final posible a aquella autodestructiva relación.

Por pensar, que su fuego interno aún quiere arder, quiere consumir esa brisa de viento cálida de verano que cada vez es menos caliente.

–**Deberías irte **–masculló, después de levantarse y dar un par de pasos hacia la entrada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo es consiente que la puerta hacia la salvación del ninja se ha abierto. Que el mundo le ofreció una salida y Naruto, Naruto debía tomarla. No por él, no por las personas que se habían sacrificado porque el mundo siguiera existiendo. Por nadie más que si mismo. Ni siquiera es capaz de mirarlo, de enfrentar la posibilidad de que él también puede seguir viviendo. Sasuke es demasiado consiente de que no hay nada más para el fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Y quizás cuando Naruto se vaya, habrá algo, pero algo tan pequeño que ni siquiera alguien con tan buena capacidad de vista como él sería capaz de poder mirar.

–**Deberías irte… y no volver más **–

Porque hoy es el último día. Porque Sasuke debe, y dios sabe que debe, poner el punto final a su auto destrucción. Que debe dejar de ser egoísta, que debe pensar en el otro ser humano que se ha preocupado de mantenerlo cuerdo y con vida durante tanto tiempo. Que debe dejar de consumir su aire para seguir viviendo la no vida que se encontraba en medio de todo.

"_necesito morir. Déjame morir_"

Porque él no está vivo. Y no lo va a estar jamás.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Por primera vez notó algo diferente. Él no habla, hacía mucho que sus frases vacías habían dejado de tener sentido para él. Sus miradas no tenían razón de mirar y sus acciones estaban lejos de tener algo más que un sentido enfermo de autodestrucción. Sasuke miraba hacia la nada, sí, pero tenía tal determinación por algo que la chispa de esperanza se agrandó un momento, para apagarse de golpe cuando el azabache se levantó y murmuró aquellas palabras, desde el umbral de la puerta. Se volteó, levantándose de golpe y dando dos zancadas hacia él, en lo que la segunda frase con significado de la tarde tomaba su atención. Sasuke no lo miraba, detenía su mirada en la sala con un disimulo que no le había visto durante mucho tiempo. Había un atisbo de vida en sus acciones que aún no podía creerlo ni procesarlo. No lo miraba, parecía incluso que se esforzaba por no hacerlo.

Y eso dolía. Más de lo que había pensado.

–**¿Por qué ttebayo?**–

El percatarse que de pronto, ha puesto demasiada fuerza en su brazo debilitado por la ansiedad de saber la respuesta careció de importancia cuando él se volteó. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo encontró tal mirada desesperada que le hizo perder toda la compostura, toda su resolución, toda la disposición de seguir viviendo. Y por lo mismo, porque, porque Naruto sabía que su aire había sido consumido por completo y ya no quedaba nada fue que se acercó, pasando su otra mano por cintura y quedando a tal distancia que su respiración agitada podía sentirla en cada poro de su piel –**¿Por qué?** –repitió en un susurro tan bajo, que cuando aquellos labios finos se entreabrieron para decir algo Naruto no esperó. La necesidad de estar en llamas, de rodearse con su fuego abrasador fue tal que sus labios presionaron los suyos en un beso animal, estrellándolos contra la pared de la puerta, levantando el brazo que sujetaba por sobre la cabeza de ambos, pasando una de sus piernas entre las suyas. No pensaba, Naruto no quería pensar. Y ni siquiera cuando fue consciente de que a penas el cuerpo contrario correspondió a su gesto desesperado, dejándose llevar por el fuego que comenzaba a crecer sin ningún aire que lo alimentaran y que llevaron al rubio a tirar al azabache contra el piso, para posesionarse encima de él se dispuso a detenerse. Ya no podía hacerlo.

Porque hoy era el último día.

Y quería, necesitaba desfallecer junto a él.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Cualquiera diría que estaban destinados a morir juntos.

No esperaba que las cosas dieran ese giro. Más bien sea dicho nunca pensó que las cosas serían de esa manera, que Naruto se negara a escucharlo y terminara mordiéndole los labios cuando el azabache necesitó detenerlo. Su cuerpo parecía ni siquiera escuchar. Mordía su cuello, succionaba hasta dejar una marca. El impulso animal del rubio terminó por hacerle pensar que quizás, había decidido de alguna manera morir con él y eso, no era precisamente lo que él podía necesitar. Sasuke estaba muerto, necesitaba morir de soledad. Necesitaba, morir junto a sus recuerdos.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

No tardó prácticamente nada en desnudarlo –más que nada porque, la yukata era más conveniente de lo que parecía–, en recorrer con su boca, con su lengua cada recoveco de aquel cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser marcado y que iba dejando a la luz a medida que la molesta tela comenzaba a desprenderse. Las ganas de que viviera, de que correspondiera cada una de sus caricias fue tal que terminó por desesperarlo al no obtener nada de lo que hubiese podido esperar. El cuerpo de Sasuke no era fino, no era delicado, pero era deseable. Aquella piel blanca y pálida se llenó de moretones en un segundo, en lo que sus manos la recorrían y volvían a reconocer. De rojo, por su boca. De humedad por su lengua. Sasuke, seguía muerto, pero su cuerpo no lo estaba. Se estremecía, suspiraba, lo observaba. Todo el tiempo, a veces ni siquiera molestarse en pestañar. Y el pensar que aquel cuerpo le pertenecía no podía hacer más que impulsarlo a seguir. Y solo por eso, por mantener el fuego que en sus ojos comenzaban a emerger y que sin embargo parecía tan débil que se apagaría por cualquier ventisca demasiado fuerte hizo todo lo que creyó por complacerlo. Por llevarlo al éxtasis. Tomar con una de sus manos su entrepierna y comenzar a estimularla como si se tocara a sí mismo, mientras su boca recorría su abdomen, se entretenía con sus pezones, lamia su cuello. Mordía. En silencio, algo totalmente novedoso en él y sin embargo lo suficiente como para escuchar cada uno de esos suspiros compungidos que emanaban de su boca y que eran todo lo que Naruto ansiaba escuchar. El pensar, que podía darle la vida que se había arrebatado a si mismo durante un par de horas. El comprobar que sus esfuerzos al final habían tenido el efecto deseado. Darle placer. Obtener lo mismo a cambio.

No sabía lo que hacía, realmente no era consiente ni siquiera de algo más a su alrededor. Pensó, que la casa podía estar en llamas ahora mismo y Naruto no podría percatarse de eso. Sus sentidos, su vida se había volcado a ese momento. Adentró uno de sus dedos con torpeza hacia su entrada, sin tener conocimiento de nada más que el instinto y después de recorrer todo lo que su orgullo y su inexperiencia le permitió. Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto más que soltar un suspiro, algo que terminó por enfurecerlo. ¿Ninguna reacción? Las ganas poderosas de tomarlo, de provocarle alguna clase de dolor que le hiciera pensar que no se follaba a un cadáver viviente le hicieron meter dos de golpe, sin pensar en el orgullo del azabache y en su propia conciencia, que estaba más al borde de hacerlo colapsar a un mar de emociones turbias de las que no iba a pensar.

Pero Sasuke no se había movido, ni se había alejado. No había hecho nada más que mirarle. Y sus ojos negros como la noche seguían con ese pequeño fuego encendido, como la llama de una vela, con tal contradicción que pareció inquietarlo por unos segundos. Y detenerse. Y mirarlo. Y esperar que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, que la compañía a la que se han impuesto por la costumbre, la necesidad del otro sea la correcta.

–**No deberíamos… hacer esto dobe**–

Frías. Palabras muertas. La llama que había prendido de pronto se ve apagada y Naruto se sume en la oscuridad. Y aquellas lo enloquecen lo suficiente como para pensar, que después de todo ambos están muertos. Muertos y desprovistos de la cordura que quisieron creer que tenían. Y por su orgullo, por necesidad, porque su parte animal ansía aún, porque desea, sus dedos se metieron de golpe en aquella cavidad negada y termina por hacerse un camino de sangre y dolor a través de él. Y duele, duele lo suficiente como para saber, que lo que hace no es correcto. Pero Sasuke no se mueve. Entonces lo mira. Sube sus manos hacia su cabello y aprieta, con la aceptación que parecía negarse a si mismo, con lo que le hace pensar que Sasuke necesita del dolor. Del placer. De él.

Sasuke sangra y eso, le hace adentrarse en él aún más. Ahogarse en el dolor. Tomar su propia entrepierna, masajearla y meterla en su trasero, sin detenerse hasta que está por completo. Y mientras las oleadas de calor le recorren el cuerpo piensa, por primera vez que tienen algo en común. Que están más unidos de lo que habían creído hasta ahora y que, quizás había deseado aquello desde hace mucho más de lo que había pensado. Que se siente vivo, que tiene la sensación de estar despertando por primera vez durante mucho tiempo.

Que no puede detenerse. Que no sabe, si algún día podrá hacerlo si permanece junto a él.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

Está dormido. Y el rubio se aferra a él como si fuese su salvavidas a pesar de saber, que Sasuke no puede salvarlo. Ni salvarse. Porque Sasuke sigue muerto y encerrado en cuatro paredes de recuerdos y anhelos perdidos. Su cuerpo arde del deseo al que fue sometido y por las horas en las que se sintió vivo, en las que pensó que podría seguir avanzando por el bien de ambos, aquella sensación que se extinguió en cuanto sus pensamientos volvieron a la realidad. Él debe morir para que Naruto avance, pero no es tan bueno para hacer eso por los dos.

Ya no puede ser salvado.

Se voltea como puede, observa su expresión dormida. Quizás no tan demacrado como se ve a sí mismo, pero la chispa de vida que ha existido desde siempre no se extingue. Ni lo hará. Y la de Sasuke, se extinguió hace bastante tiempo. Le habría gustado llorar por la envidia que le corroía de los que están afuera. Porque ellos si pueden darle la vida que un muerto no puede darle. Porque lo que acababa de suceder será lo único real y presente para él, porque lo demás son solo huecos sin llenar. Huecos, que no iban a llenarse nunca.

Y solo por eso sabe, que él no debe volver aquí.

Que su justificación es más que valida, para que Naruto siga viviendo, lejos de él y todo lo que representa.

* * *

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

La decoración es exquisita. Dos meses de desesperada elaboración donde todo el pueblo, y los ninjas extranjeros provenientes de las aldeas ninja involucradas directamente con el próximo Rokudaime se habían involucrado como si se tratase de su propia boda. Cada ciento seis ramos de rosas adornadas perfectas y simétricamente por Ino. Cada espacio, organización y programa realizado por Sakura, cada licor elegido personalmente por la actual Hokage. Personas como Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Sai obligados a participar en la organización y decorado contra su voluntad, así como los trajes del 'padre' del novio y de la mayor parte de los amigos de Naruto y la novia repletaron las tiendas de ropa, organizados a tono, color y ocasión por las mismas kunoichis autoproclamadas organizadoras del evento. Banquete, pastelería, traje de la novia.

Tan perfecto, que con solo poner un pie en el lugar Naruto supo, que no debía estar ahí.

Naruto, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. El único ninja que puede avanzar y dejar a su rastro envases de ramen que nadie sabe de donde salieron. El que tiene su departamento totalmente descuidado, el que en esos dos años solo una vez ordeno y fue, cuando un convaleciente Sasuke llegó al lugar. Solo y porque el ninja había amenazarlo con freírle la nevera y acabar con Ichiraku Ramen si llegaba a ver algún envase de su manjar de los dioses encima de la mesa de noche. O en el baño, o en el comedor, o en la entrada del departamento, o en la ventana. El único ninja que debía aceptar la responsabilidad a la que en solitario se había metido, sin ser totalmente consiente de sus sentimientos ni del barco en el que se había subido. El abrir los ojos y observar la larga alfombra solo le daban ganas de vomitar y salir corriendo. Tuvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que volver a fingir que todo estaba bien. Excusarse con Iruka, intentar verse tan emocionado como todos los demás, a pesar de que con cada segundo que pasaba en aquel lugar Naruto se extinguía.

Sus pensamientos se habían quedado en la improvisada cama que habían terminado por montar con la yukata de Sasuke, donde no se movió de sus brazos hasta ser demasiado evidente que no podía esconderse del mundo tanto tiempo. No él, no Naruto. La mezcla de jabón, su aroma natural y tomate aún la tenía bajo la nariz, algo que a la larga resultó un tanto deprimente y fomentó su ansiedad. Porque sabía, demasiado bien que sería la primera y última vez que estuvieron tan cerca. Que pudo desprenderse de todas las inhibiciones y los problemas y fue, al final, lo que él quería ser. Solo Naruto. Y ese Naruto prefería quedarse en la oscuridad de ese cuarto, con el traidor de la aldea, que enfrentarse a la realidad de admitir que sus propias decisiones le habían hecho cometer el peor error de su vida. En enfrascarse en un matrimonio que no deseaba, con alguien a quien no amaba y con la idea, que era lo correcto.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Naruto supo que no había vuelta atrás. Durante los segundos en los que ella bajó de la carreta, pensó que era la mujer más bella que había visto y aun así, la mujer que no deseaba. No, porque no había ni mujer ni hombre en aquel lugar que Naruto pudiese desear.

A cada paso lento, un tanto torpe que la mujer hacia él el nudo en la garganta de Naruto aumentaba.

Y solo y cuando el padre estuvo a punto de entregarle a su hija y Naruto, a punto de comenzar con la condena que lo mataría de por vida fue que algo pasó.

Una explosión. Una grande.

Una, lo bastante grande como para sacarlo de sus pensamientos taciturnos y transformar su expresión en una atontada, sorprendida, solo hasta percatarse y no supo cómo, de donde venía la explosión.

Y no supo cómo –O quizás sí, pero aquel detalle había quedado tan enterrado en su mente como el hecho de haber dado un salto inmediato y olvidarse que se trataba de su propia boda– que se vio corriendo, saltando, rezando por equivocarse y sin embargo, cuando sus pies llegaron al territorio Uchiha y pudo observar, dios sabe cómo, las llamas que cubrían la casa donde justo hace un par de horas Naruto había muerto y vuelto a nacer, una y otra vez hasta que su propio cansancio y el de Sasuke terminó por dejarlo exhausto, la sonrisa más sincera de los labios del azabache que había visto en su vida antes de que los palos de la vivienda comenzaran a caer encima. Y eran fuego, fuego que quemaba y sin embargo no simbolizaba a lo muerto que había estado el lugar. Lo muerto que habían estado sus habitantes.

Intentó avanzar. Intentó, porque supo que el jutsu del clan Nara le había imposibilitado el siquiera moverse. No supo cuánto tiempo gritó, cuanto maldijo, cuanto culpó, cuanto pidió ayuda a Kurama, cuanto suplicó porque le ayudaran hasta sentir, como Sakura terminaba derrumbándose contra el piso, producto de un golpe de Tsunade. Histeria, había escuchado y sin embargo, necesitó un poco más que eso para derrumbarlo a él. ¿Qué más daba si su vida se perdía en esos momentos? Los golpes que le propinaban no eran nada, nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto. Había estado muerto aquellos dos años y ahora, su cuerpo lo estaba también.

La venganza de saber que había pasado fue tan inmensa que irremediablemente terminó suelto, perdiendo el control, acercándose a aquella casa y sin embargo, deteniéndose en la puerta. Sin mirar. Sin avanzar.

El fuego, el fuego lo consumía todo. La esperanza del mañana que podría haber imaginado. La sensación de vida que había experimentado. Su vida. Se había sumido en tales cenizas que no fue capaz de captar la inmensidad de su tristeza, o del pensar de lo que haría a partir de ese momento. No, no quedaba nada.

Porque el fuego de Naruto ha muerto. Y Naruto, había muerto con él.

Hoy es el último día de sus vidas.

_El último, porque no queda nada de él._


End file.
